The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp.
There has recently been provided a side turn lamp mounted on a door mirror of a vehicle. Electronic components, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), are used as light sources because the light sources themselves are excellent in directionality. The light sources are sometimes mounted so as to irradiate in different directions, (see, for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-79878).